ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013 film)
A Nightmare on Elm Street II is a 2013 sequel to 2010 remake of the planned rebooted A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, and tenth Nightmare film overall, scheduling to release on April 26, 2013. Jackie Earle Haley and Rooney Mara returned to this film. This mark as the acting debut of both One Direction member Harry Styles and singer-rapper Sean Kingston. The film will also be avaliable in IMAX theaters worldwide on April 26, 2013. Plot On August 15, 2012, New Line Cinemas released the official plot summary for the film: :Four years after the last film, Freddy Krueger has returned from the dead and is now taking onto the new kids. The kids, who are taken to Mercy's Hospital, teammed up against Dr. Nancy Holbrook as she manged to help them fight on against the man who is trying to murder them. :16-year-old Brooke Baker, who has been experiencing nighmares ever since as a kid, has the ability to pull people into her dreams and Nancy says that she can use them to defeat Freddy. Brooke also helped patients Caleb Crawford, Seth Cleveland, Daphne Cooper, Tina White, Kyle Brooks and Carter Phillips to fight off with their nightmares before Freddy kills all of them. Background A Nightmare on Elm Street II is originally scheduled to be released in theaters on May 31, 2013, however on January 2013, it was confirmed by Warner Bros. that the film's release date is now rescheduled to release on April 26, 2013, a month early. The film's IMAX release is also reschuled to release the same day as the film's brand new release date. A Nghtmare on Elm Street II will see Rooney Mara and Jackie Earle Haley reprising their roles as Nancy Holbrook and Freddy Krueger, respectivetly. Kathryn Newton, Sean Kingston and Harry Styles will be starring in the film as Brooke Baker, Seth Cleveland and Caleb Crawford, the new kids who are suffering nightmares about a burned man named Freddy Krueger. Development On January 29, 2008, Variety reported that Michael Bay and his Platinum Dunes production company would be rebooting the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise with a remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) besides continuing on for A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985). In an interview, producer Brad Fuller initially explained that they were following the same line they did with their Friday the 13th remake]], by abandoning the things that made the character less scary—the film's antagonist, Freddy Krueger, would not be "cracking jokes" as had become a staple of his character in later films—and focusing more on trying to craft a "horrifying movie". Fuller expressed how everyone at the studio loved the concept of being killed if you fell asleep. The producer stated that the film would be a remake of the 1984 film, but clarified that they would be borrowing certain character deaths and dream sequences from the entire Nightmare series. Following the success of the A Nightmare on Elm Street remake, New Line Cinema and Platinum Dunes are hoping that they could reboot the entire franchise to continue about others facing horrible dreams about child abuser, and hopefully have even much darker tone in every film one-by-one.A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot Sequels Are Coming. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Jackie Earle Haley confirmed that a sequel to 2010 remake will follow up a remake to 1987 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_3:_Dream_Warriors A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors] besides the 1985 original sequel to follow up a store about Nancy surving for the rest of her life.A Nightmare on Elm Street Remake Sequel Confirmed. Retrieved August 8, 2012. Samuel Bayer, who directed the first film, will return as director for A Nightmare on Elm Street II.Samuel Bayer Returns To Direct A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved August 11, 2012. He hopes that the film will be as darker as the previous film.Samuel Bayer Talks A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. Retrieved August 11, 2012. About making a sequel, the studo is nervous because they have no idea what will the film will go next.New Line Cinema To Release A Nightmare on Elm Street remake sequel soon. Retrieved December 26, 2012. But remaking Dream Warriors may not be used , but will have to figure out how they are going to make a movie without copying the scenes from Dream Warriors. Although, director says that they should reused the scene that the staff members has made for Dream Warriors and recreate them to make them much darker and more fitting for the sequel.A Nightmare on Elm Street II (2013). IMDb. Retrieved December 26, 2012. In A Nightmare on Elm Street II, they want the film to focus on new characters facing their fears from a horribly burned man named Freddy Krueger besides Nancy, who is still part as a main character.A Nightmare on Elm Street II greenlighed. Retrieved December 26, 2012. The studio hopes that they could do some project the same way like the original Nightmare franchise to build up the rebooted franchise as a fresh start for the new generation.A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise are coming. Retrieved December 26, 2012. A Nightmare on Elm Street II will set five years after A Nightmare on Elm Street where new characters are now facing against him. Nancy, who now works at the hospital, will help them face their fears and defeat the man who is killing people in their sleeps. Casting Jackie Earle Haley and Rooney Mara both are intersted in reprising their roles.Jackie Early Haley returns to A Nightmare on Elm Street remake sequel. Retrieved December 12, 2012.Rooney Mara returning in Nightmare on Elm Street Remake Part 2. Retrieved December 12, 2012. Haley's character Freddy is back and more evil than before. Mara's character Nancy is now a worker at the hospital and helps the new kids to overcome their fears from the dreams about a burn man named Freddy Krueger, she also faced years ago. Kathryn Newton is cast to play as Brooke Baker, remake of Kristen Parker (Patricia Arquette/Tuesday Knight).Kathryn Newton is the new Kristen Parker in A Nightmare on Elm Street remake sequel. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Newton states that her storyline is very similar than Kristen (played by Arquette in 3'' and Knight in ''4).Kathryn Newton talks Nightmare on Elm Street remake sequel. Retreived December 12, 2012. One Direction member Harry Styles begins his acting debut after he accepts the role of Caleb Crawford, the remake of character Joey Crusel (Rodney Eastman).Harry Styles To Star in A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Styles does not know how he can speak in American accent, but it was confirmed that he has been practicing by staff members to speak in American accent and has never being into acting roles before and is very nervous.Harry Styles teaching American accent. Retrieved December 12, 2012. Jamaican-American singer Sean Kingston also makes his acting debut as character Seth Cleveland, remake of Ronald Kincaid (Ken Sagoes).Sean Kingston To Star in A Nightmare on Elm Street Remake Sequel. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Jennifer Stone, Jake Goldberg and Emmy Clarke were cast to play as three more patients of Mercy's Hospital, Daphne Cooper, Lance Brooks and Tina White. Clarke portrays as character Tina White, a girl who has drug issues. Clarke states that her character is having problems in her life that she could not take care off, especially herself.Emmy Clarke talks A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Goldberg, who portrays Lance, is a character who is in a wheel chair suffering horrible nightmares about a burned man named Freddy Krueger.Jake Goldberg talks A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Stone, who portrays Daphne, is a character wanting to become an actress has been suffering horrible nightmares about burned man named Freddy Krueger.Jennifer Stone talks A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Jake Abel plays as patient Carter Phillips.Jake Abel talks A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Characters comparing from Dream Warriors has made a lot of changes. Their names have been changed especially the main characters. To avoid confusion, all of the names must be changed, except for previous character Nancy Holbrook. Brooke Baker is the new version of Kristen Parker (Patricia Arquette/Tuesday Knight),A Nightmare on Elm Street II - Meet The New Kristen Parker!. Retrieved December 24, 2012. Caleb Crawford is the new Joey Crusel,A Nightamare on Elm Street II - Meet The New Joey Crusel! Retreived December 24, 2012. and Seth Cleveland is the new Ronald Kincaid.A Nightmare on Elm Street II - Meet The New Ronald Kincaid! Retreived December 24, 2012. About Brooke, Caleb and Cleveland, the trio are to be the new lead characters who are suffering nightmares because of horribly burned named Freddy Krueger taking over their dreams, threaten the kids not to sleep again.A Nightmare on Elm Street II - Meet New Characters. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Newton describes her character Brooke: "a cute and shy girl with very special powers."Kathryn Newton talks A Nightmare on Elm Street remake sequel. Retrieved December 25, 2012. New Line Cinemas expresses that Brooke has a lot of familar express from Kristen Parker, played by Patricia Arquette in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and Tuesday Knight in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master.Kristen Stewart vs. Brooke Baker. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Newton expresses that her character Brooke is having terrible nightmares, and has a very special talent that she has never had ever since she was little... the power that can pull people into dreams. Styles, who portayed Caleb, states his character is always into girls. He has never been given a script until his character is spoken until the conclusion.Harry Styles talks A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Seth, portrayed by Sean Kingston, is described by Kingston as "a big black guy with a bad attitude".Sean Kingston talks A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retreived December 25, 2012. Téa Leoni and ex-husband David Duchovny portayed as Brooke's divorced parents, Lisa and Harold.Tea Leoni in talks for A Nightmare on Elm Street remake sequel. Retrieved December 25, 2012.David Duchovny in talks for A Nightmare on Elm Street remake sequel. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Lisa is Brooke's mother who does not get along with husband and Brooke's dad Harold. Although, he did get along with their daughter Brooke.Tea Leoni talks A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved December 25, 2012. Harold is Brooke's father. He works at the hospital and does get along with daughter, but not her mother. He helps daughter to get over her fears from her nightmares she suffered about a burned man named Freddy Krueger. Filming New Line Cinemas wants the sequel to be a remake of Dream Warriors so they will have to add some scenes to this film, and make a lot of changes for the film because it's the only idea of keeping the franchise alive in a new start. The studio also adds A Nightmare on Elm Street II's production budget to $40 million, $5 million more than the first film ($35 million). Filming for A Nightmare on Elm Street II took place from April 14, 2012 to July 10, 2012.A Nightmare on Elm Street II began production. Retrieved December 16, 2012. Platinum Dunes states that production for the sequel will return to Illinois.A Nightmare on Elm Street II back in Illinois. Retrieved December 16, 2012. Platinum Dunes wants the sequel also to take place in the hospital when most patients are being attacked by Freddy Krueger much like the idea that is taken from ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987).Jackie Early Haley Back As Freddy Krueger. Retreived December 16, 2012. The hospital scene took place at the Mercy Medical Center in Springfield, Massachusetts.A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retreived December 16, 2012. The scene where A Nightmare on Elm Street II took place at a pre-school was taken. They want the film to take place where characters are having dreams at like Brooke. The hallway scene will also be included with Brooke is about to be eaten by a snake. That scene was taken from A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987). A Nightmare on Elm Street II - Snake Scene. Retrieved December 25, 2012. A lot of special effects for the snake are being used. The snake will be much darker and more scarier looking than the snake from Dream Warriors. The wanted the film to have a snake scene in the remake because it's the only idea for what they want the film to include next. The junkyard scene will be included into the film like Dream Warriors. The junkyard will be a lot bigger and with a lot of room comparing than the original from Dream Warriors, and also looking foward to return to the set for the third film. A Nightmare on Elm Street II will be released only in regular screens, not in other formats such as 3D or IMAX. However in 2012, they comfirm that they are currently building an idea that they film will be filmed in IMAX.No 3D for A Nightmare on Elm Street II, but IMAX still impossible. Retrieved December 26, 2012. Although, after the finished filming, they are testing and remodeling the film so that they can easily be released everywhere in regular and IMAX screens due by May 31, 2013, the film's release date.A Nightmare on Elm Street II in IMAX? Retrieved December 26, 2012. Distribution Marketing The teaser for the film was released on December 14, 2012 right in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hobbit:_An_Unexpected_Journey The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey]. The trailer runs for just 55 seconds.A Nightmare on Elm Street II teaser debuts in front of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Retrieved December 16, 2012. In the trailer, a character Brooke (Kathryn Newton) is seen entering a pre-school. The school now appears to be burned after a fire taking from the first film where Nancy burns down Freddy's secret room causing the entire building to burn down. She enters the school and sees a little girl playing around. As Brooke finally finds her, she heards footsteps and she took her to a hiding spot. Even though she did find a perfect place to hid, it appears that they were inside a secret room and a little girl told Brooke that Freddy is behind her and he attacks her.A Nightmare on Elm Street II trailer debuts. Retrieved December 16, 2012. Release A Nightmare on Elm Street II was scheduled to be released in the United States on May 31, 2013.A Nightmare on Elm Street II Arrives May 2013! Retrieved December 16, 2012. The film will be released in midnight screenings the day before on May 31, 2013 at 12:01 am, an early May 31, 2013 morning. The film will make it's theatrical release in the United Kingdom on June 7, 2013, a week after the US's premiere.A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retreived December 16, 2012. Warner Bros. confirms that the film will also be released in IMAX theaters nationwide on May 31, 2013, same day as the film's release.A Nightmare on Elm Street II to release in IMAX? Retrieved January 3, 2013. On January 2013, the film's release date has now moved a month early from May 31, 2013 to April 26, 2013 nationwide for some reasons.A Nightmare on Elm Street II Moved to April. Retrieved January 4, 2013. It was rumored that the reason why WB moved the film's release date early is because they tried to make the film to be avoid from being attacked at the tight box office results. But the studios denied, stating that they just want to move the release date early because they already finished production already.A Nightmare on Elm Street II opening in April, besides May? Retrieved January 4, 2013. After it moved, some posters still have th film's original date. However, the posters will rerelease the posters in stores with a new release dates, to avoid confusion.A Nightmare on Elm Street II Rereleasing Posters Following Film's Release Date Change. Retrieved January 4, 2013. Sequels Wes Craven states that three more films will be made, as he planned for rebooting the entire franchise. The third installment will be a remake to 1988 original fourth installment as Newton, Styles and Kingston all signed up to reprise their roles after the sequel. The third film has already confirmed its release date for August 29, 2014.Third A Nightmare on Elm Street Film Confirmed Release Date. Retrieved August 9, 2012. Wesley Strick is currently working on writing a script for the third film. The film is currently entitled A Nightmare on Elm Street III. Director of the film states that three memberes Brooke, Chris and Cleveland will return for the third film as they are now teaming with newcomers to fight against Freddy following the death of their beloved friend, who got killed by Freddy. Bridgit Mendler is aiming to play the role as Alice, the remake of character Alice Johnson. Two more films in the work are the final two films entitling A Nightmare on Elm Street IV and A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Chapter. The fifth film, titling A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Chapter will be the final film in the rebooted film series. References External links *''A Nightmare on Elm Street II'' at Internet Movie Database Category:2013 films Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:2010s horror films Category:D-BOX motion-enhanced films Category:Sequel films